Escaping the Past, Living the Future
by cajungurl94
Summary: After going through the academy as an idiot,taking off his mask only to be captured by Orochimaru for the Kyuubi,will Naruto be able to escape and find his life partner? Rated M for Lemon,Yaoi,MPreg,and Gore.FemKyuubi, KabutoNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Escaping the Past, Living the Future

YG94-Hello againThis time i'm gonna write a KabutoNaruto 'cuz their never seems to be any good ones.The ones i've read(there are only like 9 KabuNaru anyway)have Kabuto as a bad guy.In this story, i'm gonna make him a good guy.Don't sue me.I understand I have bad grammar, but get over it.Nobody's perfect.(OMFG!!! ITACHI HAS A RAINBOW PLOTBUNNY! HELP MEEE!!!)

Estate hidden in a forest

In the one room that was occupied in the estate, a young male lay sleeping in bed. The comforter was a deep violet color, with ruby and sapphire colored fabric hangings around the bed, hanging from the ceiling, like a canopy. There was a nightstand next to the bed, and on it there was 4 objects. The first was an alarm clock that showed 4:59am. The second and third objects were a glass of water and a headband with black fabric that had a leaf-with-a-swirl design on it. The last object seemed to be highly significant. It was a photo of four people; a pink-haired girl in the middle, a silver-haired male jounin wearing a mask above the girl, a brooding black haired teen on the right, and the last member was a hyper-looking blonde. If you looked closely into his mesmerizing sea-blue eyes, you would see pain, hurt, sorrow, and hatred that should _never_ be seen in someone so young. Or anyone for that matter. On the back was written 'Property of (1)'Naruto Shikage'.

The clock turned to 5:00am and the alarm went off. A well-tanned arm shot out from under the comforter and slammed onto the snooze button. When the figure sat up, the silky sheets pooled around his waist. The little light that shone through the black curtains revealed a young male, looking about 13 or 14 years old. His skin was a bronze color, and his hair was a golden blonde, as if he got the color from the sun. His hair pooled around him as well, because it was so long. His eyes were deep blue pools of hidden emotions. Naruto sat there looking dazed for about 10 minutes before getting up and going towards his closet.

Inside were many outfits, most leather or silk, with some just being normal civilian clothes. He grabbed black baggy leather pants and a white leather sleeveless top that stopped just below his ribs. On the back of the top was a black fox(Think of the Fox symbol on t-shirts) Naruto then stooped down and pulled out a box. Inside the box were chains, belts, and accessories of all kinds. He grabbed a simple black choker that had a fox pendant with rubies set in the eyes.

Once he was sure he had everything, he walked into the bathroom and took a shower.(FYI-He uses strawberry shampoo and chocolate bodywash) Once he was dressed, he looked himself over in the mirror/wall. After deeming his look satisfying, he went to the nightstand and pulled out a _very_ long amethyst purple ribbon and tied his hair into a long ponytail on the back of his neck.(Think of Yuna's hair tie in Final Fantasy X-2.If you've never heard of it, go to and type in "Yuna-FFX-2")

"It's about time I dropped the mask. I'm sick and tired of looking like an idiot all the time." He said to himself in the mirror.

'_That's right, kit. Don't let a pitiful mask hold you back anymore!'_(1)Kira(Kyuubi) roared from her cage within his mind. 'Thanks, Kira. You're the only one I can trust at the moment.' Naruto replied back to the demon sealed within him. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:50am. He had to be at the academy at 7:00am. He grabbed his headband and put it around his waist like a belt. Since the fabric was black, it blended in with his pants and looked like the metal plate was the pants buckle. He ran through the forest until he reached the academy. 'Hmmm…Kira, why don't I make a good entrance this time?' He asked the ancient fox. _'I do agree, little one. Maybe a casual entrance through the door?' _She suggested. 'Great idea Kira.' Naruto smirked as he walked through the hall, knowing full-well that he was late and that roll call was almost over. He opened the sliding door and walked in casually just as his name was called.

Class POV

Iruka went along with roll call and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Naruto was not in his seat. He thought that Naruto might not come, especially after the previous night's (2)events. "Naruto Uzumaki" He called. Suddenly, the door opened and a(what he presumed to be because the hair tie was over Naruto's shoulder) young girl walked in. "Err, young lady, is this your class? I don't remember having you." Iruka said. He could hear the class whispering things like "Who's that girl?", "She's hot!", "Is that a guy or a girl?, and "She's got a pretty flat chest!". Guess what? Naruto could hear them, too. If he hadn't had any self control, all hell would've broke loose.

Normal POV/Naruto POV

Naruto heard all the whispers because of his enhanced hearing. He roared with laughter at hearing their mistake. After settling down a bit he grinned, showing his large canines.

"You're all complete idiots!" He said while he pushed his hair back over his shoulder. "Iruka, I have to say I'm a tad disappointed. I'm not a girl, I'm a guy. Let's play a little game of Process of Elimination. There are only two kids in Konoha that have blonde hair. One a boy, the other a girl. If the girl is over there," He smirks and points to Ino Yamanaka, "Who do you know is left?" He asked while eyeing all the students shocked faces and deep blushes. "N-naruto? Is that you?" Iruka asked incredulously. Naruto grinned. "Wow! You got it right! Congratulations on becoming smarter." He joked. "Naruto, what happened? Why do you look like a girl?" Iruka asked, getting the feeling he knew what caused the change.

Naruto's expression immediately sobered. "Due to recent events as of last night, an unknown leak in my genjutsu opened up and completely shattered the illusion. Unfortunatley, I don't know who put the jutsu on me, why they did, and when. So I cannot replace the genjutsu as it was using a cut-off chakra reservoir that had been sealed off specifically for the genjutsu. I was able to remove the genjutsu at will but only for an hour. Oh well. I'm glad its off. I hate hiding behind a ridiculous idiot façade." Naruto suddenly disappeared in a (3)yellow flash and reappeared in his seat. Then, he promptly ignored everyone, signaling the conversation was over. Iruka sighed and went on to explain about the teams and instructors, then announcing the teams.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga lead by Jounin Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka lead by Jounin Asuma Sarutobi. Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno , and Uzuma—" Iruka said but was interrupted by Naruto. "Shikaze." Naruto corrected. "Huh?" Was Iruka's oh-so-intelligent answer. "My last name is Shikage. Naruto Shikage. I have lived long enough with a name that isn't mine, and I think I fully deserve to carry my father's name proudly." Naruto Said with deathly icy glare. "Okay. Well anyway, Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Shikage lead by Jounin Kakashi Hatake. Now, you are all to wait here until your instructor comes to get you." With that, Iruka left.

2¾ hours later

All the other teams had left by then. Only team 7 remained. Sakura was chattering nonstop to Sasuke who was brooding and ignoring her, while Naruto sat next to the window and stared out to the forests, his eyes unfocused. Suddenly, Naruto stood up, startling the other two so much('cause they forgot he was there, he was so quiet) that Sasuke looked towards him and Sakura stopped talking and turned to watch him. He walked over to the door and stood there with one eye half-opened and watching the door.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked in that holier-than-thou tone. "Our instructor will arrive in about 16 seconds." Naruto whispered back, briefly glancing at Sasuke. Suddenly, the door opened and a silver-haired man walked in reading a suspicious (4)orange book. Or, he would have walked in had Naruto not tripped him and made him loose his balance. Naruto then pulled out a small book from his black side pouch(not his shuriken holder) and opened it to a page marked with an 'h'. "Hatake Kakashi, only son of the Legendary White Fang, 36 years of age, male, you were in the academy till age 10, which would be a record had Itachi Uchiha not graduated at age 7 and become a missing-nin at 13 by slaughtering the revered Uchiha clan. You were in a genin group for 4 years before becoming chunin at 14, jounin at age 15. Your teammates were Obito Uchiha and Rin (5)Harada. Your team leader was Arashi Shikaze, a.k.a. the Yellow Flash because of his (6)Hiraishin technique he learned from your father. He was also the Yondaime, if I'm not mistaken. That about right?" Naruto said, reading the information from the notebook.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "How do you know all that?" He asked somewhat bitterly. After all, how would you like it if a complete brat and stranger new about your personal history. "Simple, Hatake-san. I have access to all record files and Hokage files. I've also observed every single…_person_…in this village for 9 years. I have information on even political figures of other countries in the Elemental Continent and I have my own copy of the most recent bingo book. After all, I should know about this as I'm Konoha's ambassador." Naruto explained, not quite seeing how this should be news to the jounin. Kakashi heard the strange pause and the acid in his tone when he said person.(He doesn't know this info is only known by ANBU and the council)

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura continued to stare at Naruto, but for different reasons as listed below(7)

A/N—If you can guess who said what, I'll give you cyber pocky. ,

1) "How does this idiot know about Itachi?"

2) "When did this dumbass get so smart?"

3) "Why does he know so much and why does he have access to private SS class files?"

After they recovered from their shock, Kakashi sighed and said, "Alright, whatever. Everyone meet up on the roof in 5 minutes." And with that, he poofed away. "Y'know, I just might get to like him yet." Naruto chuckled and walked out the room. "Yo, Pinky, Spitfire, c'mon!" He called back to Sasuke and Sakura. They hurried after him, walking up to the roof with Naruto leading the triad.

OWARI……TBC!! 0,0

(1) Shikaze means "Death Shadow" Kinda fitting since his dad's soul 'supposedly' (A/N Hint Hint)

resides in the stomach of the Shinigami.

(2) This is referring to the Mizuki incident, which I'm skipping. Basically, Naruto pretended to sorta 'crack' and beat Mizuki within a ¾ inch of his life.

(3) He's called the yellow flash because when he used the Hiraishin no jutsu, all you could see of him was a yellow flash.

(4) Cyber Pocky and a special sneak peak of the next two chapters to whoever can tell me this book's name the fastest

(5) My apologies. I'm borrowing this name from the DNAngel series 'cause I couldn't come up with a good last name for her and I don't actually remember her real last name. Sorry. TT

(6)A highly developed transportation jutsu designed to transport the user to anywhere they have left a special chakra seal. Only 3 people know it, 1 is deceased, 1 is still alive(Naru), and the last resides within the shinigami's belly.(?)

(7) Fastest responder gets a ch.2 sneakpeak Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping the Past, Living the Future

Ch. 2

Academy Rooftop

Kakashi was sitting on the step behind him. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the floor on either side of Naruto, and Naruto was sitting on the railing, his hair blowing in the wind. Kakashi gave his students a quick glance over. 'Great. A lovesick puppy, an emo kid, and a perceptive Jinchuuriki.' Kakashi thought, noticing Naruto's serene expression as the wind swept over him. "Well, let's start with introductions. You first, Pinky." Kakashi said, his eye curving into an upside-down U.

"Wha? Um, well, why don't you go first, sensei, show us how it's done." Sakura said. "Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes you don't need to know, dislikes I don't really have many, hobbies I have a lot, and my dream is my own." He said, only really telling them his name.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…(glance at Sasuke) My hobbies are…(giggle)…My dream is…(Glance+giggle) I dislike anyone who thinks they're better than Sasuke-kun and especially Naruto!" She finished, shooting a glare to the oblivious Naruto. "Alright, your turn." Kakashi sighs and points to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really have any likes, I have many dislikes, and I don't have a dream, more so an ambition; To kill, a certain man." He finished with a glare. "Alright, your turn, blondie." Kakashi nodded to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Shikage. I like to take naps outside near waterfalls or in forest clearings, my nighttime strolls to other villages to slaughter, and my precious people, which are quite few. My dislikes are people who are too cocky, people who are too loud, and just people in general. My hobbies are training excessively and reading. I have no dream, but I do have a goal, which I will keep to myself." Naruto said absentmindedly. The other three had to repress a shudder when he talked about his like of slaughter and dislike of people.

"Alright. That's enough for today. Tomorrow, I want you all to be at training ground 7 at 5:00am sharp. Oh, if you don't want to throw it all up, don't eat anything. Ja ne!" He poofed away, leaving the other three alone. Naruto stood up. "If you don't want to starve, I suggest you eat a full breakfast. He's just testing us to see if we will make the right choice. Well, your choice. Ja." Naruto stalked of towards his estate, hidden deep in the forests of Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura then went home to prepare.

Training Ground 7- 8:00am

Sasuke and Sakura had been at the grounds for 3 hours. Both were starting to doze off. Suddenly, their sensei appeared in a poof of smoke with his Icha Icha novel. He glanced over his students. "Where's Naruto?" He asked his agitated students. Then suddenly an apple smacked into the side of his head. "Over here, dumbass!" Naruto was sitting in a tree a ways over munching on an apple. The same apple that hit Kakashi. "Tip #45, 'don't ever let your guard down, even in your own village.' I have about 879 more tips like this. Anyway let's get started." He jumped down from the tree, used a kunai to slice the apple core to small pieces, and fed it to the birds.

Even though Kakashi was a little miffed at being caught unawares, he continued like it didn't happen. "Well, today you will be undergoing a survival training test. Should you fail, you will be sent back to the Academy for further training." His eye moved into the usual upside down U. "W-what?!" Sakura screeched. "But we already passed our exams! How come we get sent back?!" Kakashi was about to answer, but Naruto beat him to it. "Simple, Haruno. The Academy tests were merely to see who had the right to attempt the survival tests now. Only about 3 out of 27 teams pass this test anyway. So if you don't want to go back, look underneath the underneath. End of commentary." Naruto stalked over to his team, pulling two more apples from his black side bag. He threw them at Sasuke and Sakura, who looked at him quizzically.

"You dumbasses probably didn't eat like I told you to. Hatake-sensei, please continue explaining the test." Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei is fine, Naruto. Anyway, Your assignment is to take these two bells from me before the alarm goes off at noon." Kakashi held up the bells. "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will likely fail."

"Sensei, why are there only two bells, but three of us?" Sakura asked. "Because one of you is going to be tied to the log, while the other two pass. Got it? Your time starts now." He poofed away, leaving the ningen alone. "Okay, let's go." Naruto said, performing some one handed seals. Suddenly, all three were dragged six feet underground by roots. "Relax. Now, to pass this test, we must display teamwork. What we're gonna do is I distract Kakashi since I'm strongest, you two transform into wolves to grab the bells from his belt. If that, doesn't work, we'll try plan B, you two fight him, I grab the bells with my Hiraishin technique. Your choice which to start with." Naruto said as the other two finished their apples. It was Sasuke who spoke first.

"Plan B. I want to fight him" Sasuke said, glaring a little upward. "Very well. Let's go, he's about 8 meters away, north northwest." With that said, Naruto returned them to the surface.

OWARI………TBC

What's gonna happen next? Will plan B work or will they have to use plan A? Stay tuned to find out. Cyber pocky to all reviewers and readers. Your support is greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, it won't get Kabu/Naru till either the end of Ch.5 or the beginning of Ch.6. Sorry. Thank you all.


End file.
